The present invention relates to a method for measuring the concentration of at least one component of a liquid biological sample before analysis of said sample by an in vitro diagnostic method, said component being apt to interfere with the measurement of a target analyte by means of said diagnostic method. It relates further to devices for executing the method.
Clinical laboratory tests are routinely performed on the serum or plasma of whole blood. The tests commonly employ a series of reactions which terminate after the generation of chromophores which facilitate detection by spectroscopic measurements. The accuracy of most spectroscopic tests is affected to some extent by in vitro interferences. In vitro interferences arise from the fact that biochemical analysis are performed in the complex matrices that make up biological fluids, e.g. serum, plasma or urine. These fluids contain numerous compounds that either have chemical groups that can react with the test reagents or can have the physical or spectral properties of the target analyte. Further, the chemical composition of body fluids can vary with the nature and the extent of disease processes. In vitro interferences can be classified into two classes: spectral and chemical interference. The most commonly observed interferences are hemolysis, icteria, and lipemia. Some 30% of samples obtained from clinic or hospitalized patients are hemolyzed, icteric, or lipemic. Main reasons for hemolysis are unskilled blood taking or sample preparation, for icteria the jaunice disease, and for lipemia fat nutrition before blood taking.
The goal of sample quality monitoring is the determination of the interfering substances hemoglobin, bilirubin, and lipid prior to conducting fully automated clinical laboratory tests in order to provide meaningful and accurate test results. If a sample is sufficiently contaminated with interference substances, the test may either not be conducted or the test result may be flagged to indicate that it is not reliable. Particularly, such a test is desirable in connection with the use of clinical-chemical analyzers which perform most of the analysis of a sample fully automatically and without taking into account any particular characteristics or properties of individual blood samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,512 describes a known method and device for semi-quantitative sample quality monitoring of hemoglobin and bilirubin using multiple wavelength measurements on diluted serum samples. This method has the following disadvantages:                it does not provide a quantitative determination of any interfering substances contained in the sample, and        it requires a special and specific conditioning of the sample. Alternative methods are chromatographic or clinical-chemical determination of the concentrations of interfering substances. The chromatographic measurement requires a long measurement time and delicate instrumentation, whereas the clinical-chemical determination is not suitable for reagentless measurement.        